


The Art of Breaking

by apfii



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Multi, The Farm (Riverdale), Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 19:05:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18482491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apfii/pseuds/apfii
Summary: This is a very self-indulging fic I'm writing for me and my friend. I'll tag and add a summary later, I'm just too impatient to get it out there. No special warning I can think of apply for the prologue anyway.





	The Art of Breaking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yahualli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yahualli/gifts).



> This is a very self-indulging fic I'm writing for me and my friend. I'll tag and add a summary later, I'm just too impatient to get it out there. No special warning I can think of apply for the prologue anyway.

As planned, the four of them met just outside the farm. They stood there for several minutes, silently gauging each others.

The weather was awful The rain had started the night before and was still going strong. Ice-cold water and moisture penetrated everything. Edgar had only been out for a few minutes, but his clothes were already completely soaked and he could feel water running down his skin and the cold freezing his bones.

It was nothing, however, compared to the three young people who were facing him. They had obviously been out there for much longer than him.

Really, they couldn't have picked a worse day.

He had first recognized the young Betty Cooper standing to the right of the trio, cautious looking and giving him the evil eye as usual. She was forcing the young man beside her to his knees, using a firm hand to hold his coat at shoulder level. He looked so miserable it was pathetic. His knees were sinking into the mud, his wrists were tie-wrapped and the heavy rain had completely soaked his clothes. Wet locks of hair were covering most of his face. Only one of his eyes, staring at him, remained visible. He seemed exhausted, his head hanging slightly to the side, like he had spent a really bad day in a really bad life. His clothing and skin were dirty and, due to the circonstances, it was hard to determine whether it was mud or blood.

The third individual, standing to the left, was another young man. He too looked suspicious, but where Betty seemed cautious and calculating, he looked more nervous and fidgety. He was obviously looking forward to being finished and far away from here.

Seeing nobody was willing to do it, Edgar spoke first, opening his arms in a welcoming gestures. “I am very glad you could make it despite the rain. I am truly sorry about the weather. Really, it could not be a worse timing.”

“Don’t talk. Just take him,” replied Betty with the same harshness he had come to expect from her.

“That’s all I’m asking for, really,” He sighed. He marked a pause before adding “Come with me boy, let’s get you inside. You must be so cold,” extending a hand to the young man on his knees. The gesture was more symbolic than practical, as he was at least 6 feet from the boy.

His interlocutor didn’t react in anyway, but rather continued to look at him with the same bad look.

“Kurtz, is that it? Come on, get up, it’s much better inside,” Edgar tried again.

The young man finally started to move. He slowly lifted his head up and slightly backwards so he could have a better look at his interlocutor under his rainy hair. He sneered.

“Can’t sir. My hands are ti-”

He was interrupted by Betty who, using her hand that was already pressed on his shoulder, pushed him forward. Not prepared in anyway, he fell quite pathetically on the muddy ground in front of him, making a “Oumf” sound. He struggled to get up on his wrists and tried in vain to wipe the mud off his face with the equally dirty sleeve of his coat. He then paused there, as if he had just used the last remaining bits of the energy left in his body.

Edgar drew a sad look on his face, then clicked his tongue, annoyed.

“Tsk, this is no way to treat a king.”

The statement provoked a reaction from Kurtz, who raised his head towards him with a newly found strength. It also provoked a reaction from the other two, who eyed each other, but Edgar paid them no mind; his attention was on Kurtz. He knew he was on the verge of getting to him.

“Yes Kurtz, I understand. Now get up, “ he ordered, “I know you can.”

“Like I have a choice,” He sniggered before proceeding to get up on his feet and walk toward him. He was limping, it was almost painful to watch.

“You might see things this way now, but I am sure you will come around. Here you will be understood. Here you will be given the place that you are owed,“ Edgar pushed further, extending a welcoming hand. It was more for the show than anything else, as he knew the boy had already caved and did not need to be convinced further.

Edgar let the boy come to him and helped him to the entrance of the building. Kurtz paused before passing the door. He took one last look at both his abductors, but mostly at the other young man.

“Happy now?” He started, injecting with pure hatred. “I fucking hope you are, Jughead! But hear me out okay? You’ll regret this. Oh, believe me you’ll regret this. You think you’re so smart? Hun? That you can get rid of the gargoyles, of me, so easily? Hah! Ooh, how mistaken you are. Just you wait. I will escape. I will come back. And when I do, you better be ready cuz I’ll come after everything, everyone, you love. I’ll make you beg for my forgiveness. I’ll make you beg for your life."

Kurtz stared at Jughead some more, waiting for a response. When none was given, he entered the building for good. Edgar promptly followed him inside, after one last wink at Betty, living the two young people alone in the rain.

***

Betty didn’t take her eyes off Edgar Evernever until the door closed on him and Kurtz. The gargoyle’s fate was now in his gourou hands. She turned in Jughead direction. He had already gotten closer and was looking at her, a hand stretched out to her.

“You think we did the right thing? “ she asked, grabbing his hand and trying to smile to look more confident than she really was.

He shrugged, “I think so. I get that you had your reserves about this, but Kurtz was a real problem, even to himself. Throwing him into Edgar’s grip might be the only solution to get rid of him. Now my real question is, is it gonna work?”

Betty took her time before answering.

“Edgar is powerful, he turned my sister, my mom, Kevin, even Cheryl…I think he can break anybody,” she said, shivering and getting close to him for security.

Jughead let out a dry laugh, “You think he’d be able to break me? To break you? I doubt.”

This made Betty smile a bit to herself, “Let’s hope not.”

Jughead passed and arm around her in a half hug, “Come on, let’s go home.”

The two of them left the farm behind them and walked home, to her old house.


End file.
